


[Podfic] Lines Written In Kensington Gardens

by consulting_smartass



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Episode: s03e03 His Last Vow, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Post S3, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 13:08:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6986359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consulting_smartass/pseuds/consulting_smartass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thirty-five was the established boundary, Sherlock decided after extensive calculations. He would be dead by thirty-five. That was the kind of man he was. That was the kind of life he lived.</p><p>At thirty-four, a year before his appointed rendezvous with oblivion, Sherlock met a man. Nobody special, or so he thought, an ordinary man--who soon proved extraordinary, a man who killed without hesitation to protect a life Sherlock cared nothing about.</p><p>***</p><p>This is the story of how Sherlock Holmes lived long enough to grow old.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Lines Written In Kensington Gardens

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CaitlinFairchild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaitlinFairchild/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Lines Written In Kensington Gardens](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1149182) by [CaitlinFairchild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaitlinFairchild/pseuds/CaitlinFairchild). 



> Thank you to CaitlinFairchild for permission to record.

 

Length: 48:20

MediaFire ([mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/mvx0l5a6r5ych46/Lines+Written+In+Kensington+Gardens+by+CaitlinFairchild.mp3)/[m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/download/aic5t4xx9iwkf9c/Lines+Written+In+Kensington+Gardens+by+CaitlinFairchild.m4b))  
SoundCloud ([mp3](https://soundcloud.com/stringed-deducer/lines-written-in-kensington-gardens-by-caitlinfairchild))  
  
Pre/Post Music - [I Lived (acoustic cover by Carrollton Band)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7P8ebjiMbQs) \- OneRepublic


End file.
